Emotional Range of a Teaspoon
by Midnight Raptor
Summary: What happened after Harry left Ron and Hermione in the common room after telling them about kissing Cho? A little AU. Oneshot. My first Harry Potter fic! RonHermione fluff. Spoilers from the OotP movie. Please R&R!


A/N: Alright people, so this is my first Ron/Hermione fic and I am very proud of it. :D The idea came after watching the scene in "Order of the Pheonix" when Harry is telling Ron and Hermione about snogging Cho. I thought, "I wonder what might happen afterwards..." So I decided to write it. Anyway, please read and tell me what you think! I'd like to know if I kept this in-character or as close too. :)

Disclaimer: Sadly, Harry Potter belongs to Mrs. Rowling. All I own is this scene.

Emotional Range of a Teaspoon

"Well, I think I'm gonna head upstairs." announced the raven haired teenager to his two friends. "You coming, Ron?"

A red headed boy shook his head. "Naw. I quite like the fire, actually. You just go on."

Harry shrugged. "Suit yourself. 'Night, Ron. 'Night, Hermione."

"'Night." the two others said in unison and watched as their friend trudged up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Once his footsteps had faded away, they settled back into the sofa.

Ron stared off into the fire in front of him. An awkward silence hung in the air and he immediately regretted staying behind. He had known Hermione for five years now and in those five years his feelings for her had increasingly gotten in the way of their friendship. He wanted to tell her how he felt just to get it off his chest but just couldn't find the courage to do so. _Bloody coward_, he berated himself. _Why is it so bloody hard to talk to girls?_

Next to him, Hermione's thoughts mirrored his own. _Why are boys so difficult to communicate with?_ At first, she told herself that what she felt for Ron was simply a brotherly love much like how she loved Harry. But over time she came to realize that it was more than that, however hard she tried to fight it. Even when Krum came into the picture, Ron had always been at the back of her mind and she knew that what she felt for him was different than what she felt for the Bulgarian Quidditch star.

"You know, I don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon." Ron's voice broke through the silence interrupting both of their train of thoughts.

Hermione let out a short laugh. "Oh really, Ronald?"

Usually, he hated it when people called him that but when she said it, it almost sounded like a beautiful charm coming from her mouth. "Yeah, I don't."

"Prove it."

Ron considered her challenge for a second and carefully picked out his next words. "Fine. At the moment, I feeling happy, confused, and nervous."

"And why are you feeling this way?" Hermione knew that he wasn't exactly the bravest of boys but she couldn't imagine what could possibly make him nervous now.

Swallowing hard, Ron thought about how to answer her question. He knew that this could be his only chance to tell her how he felt without really telling her so he wanted to use this opportunity to his advantage. "Well," he began slowly, focusing his gaze on the carpet. "I'm happy because Harry got his first snog."

This earned him a short burst of giggles from Hermione and caused a small grin of his own to form on his face. He took a deep breath before continuing, holding it in as he explained his next emotion in a soft voice."I'm confused because I like this girl but she's a really good friend of mine and I don't know why I'm feeling this way about her." He paused long enough to let out his breath and get his bearings. Suddenly, the room seemed a lot small than it was. His heart pounded madly against his chest.

With his last sentence, Hermione froze. She was almost sure that she had misheard him. After all, Ronald Billius Weasley didn't just go and admit that he fancied someone just because he felt like it. _But he could be talking about me_, she exclaimed silently. _Oh shut it. Since when did he even show any interest in you anyway_, a tiny voice in her head said sharply. Besides, he could've meant one of the Patil twins.

"I'm nervous," Ron continued, his voice becoming a tad bit softer. "because every time I'm near her it's hard for me to breathe. And when I talk I always wonder if what I'm about to say will make me sound like a complete idiot. And when she talks I get butterflies in my stomach." Having gotten all that out, he simply sat there, tense and even more nervous than before, awaiting her response.

After a few moments, Hermione finally found her voice. However, a simple and monosyllabic, "Wow." was all she managed to produce. She could've kicked herself. _You sound like baboon._

Not that Ron could do much better. "Yeah."

Another minute passed until Hermione could think of something remotely intelligent to say. "Have you...have you told her how you feel?" She wanted to see if Ron would give any other hint of exactly who he fancied. Despite her better judgment, she hoped it was her.

"No." he replied, although technically he had. "She probably doesn't feel the same anyway."

There was a short pause. "I think she does." said Hermione quietly before the thought of telling him how she felt had completely formed in her mind.

At this, Ron glanced at her. "Yeah?"

_Just do it_, she told herself firmly and tried to calm her beating heart. "I bet she's also confused because she likes this boy she's known for a long time and she doesn't know how he's gotten under her skin when she's tried so hard to protect herself from that kind of thing."

If it hadn't been for the thought of making himself look like one of Fred and George's Fainting Fancies victims, Ron was sure he would've fainted dead away at hearing Hermione's last sentence. Immediately, his heart pounded even faster against his chest. _Does she like me_, he dared to wonder silently. But this thought faded quickly from his mind. _Bloody hell, what am I thinking? Hermione Granger liking you? You have gone mad. It's probably Harry anyway_.

Beside him, Hermione wanted desperately to look at her friend and see what his reaction was but instead kept her eyes trained on her fingers which had suddenly become more interesting. "She's nervous," she continued, doing her best to voice her feelings without being too obvious. "because she doesn't know how to tell him that every time he says her name even when things are bad she believes that everything will be okay. And every time he holds her hand, her heart skips a beat."

After he had dislodged the lump that had formed in his throat, Ron finally allowed himself to speak. "You think so?" He tore his eyes away from their spot of concentration on the carpet and looked at Hermione.

"I know so." she said in a whisper as she managed to lift her gaze up to meet his.

For a moment, they just looked at each other, Ron staring into Hermione's hazel eyes while she looked into his blue-green ones. Then, as quickly as they had plucked up the courage to finally make eye contact, it disappeared and they shyly looked away. Once again, the awkward silence filled the room. Inside both of them, they struggled with their emotions. Ron played with his fingers nervously. Hermione chewed the inside of her mouth.

"Hermione-"

"Ron-"

They quickly fell silent again as they realized that the other was going to speak. Neither really wanted to finally admit that they fancied the other but at the same time they were dying to get it out. After a few moments, Ron couldn't stand it anymore. _To hell with it_, he thought and took a deep breath.

"I like you, Hermione. I've like you ever since first year." He paused to watch her reaction but she remained focused on the spot she was staring at.

_Did he just say that he likes me?_ Hermione felt her heart speed up. _Yes he did, now say something intelligent, you idiot_, the voice in her head chimed in again. _Like, that you like him too._ But before she could say anything Ron spoke up again.

"But I guess it doesn't matter now since you like Harry and all." he said dejectedly, taking her reaction as that what he felt wasn't mutual.

At this, Hermione snapped out of her trance. "What?!"

"You...you like Harry, don't you?" Ron felt a glimmer of hope in his chest.

"Ron, I like you!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing. "Not Harry. Merlin's beard!"

_She likes me_, he thought, hardly believing it. His mind went blank of all coherent thought for a second as he took this in. _Alright, we've established that now stop acting like Crabbe and Goyle. You're staring at her._

"Well," he croaked. For some reason his voice had become a bit raspy. "That makes things a whole lot simpler then." His face cracked into a lopsided grin. "I don't have to kill Harry anymore."

Hermione laughed at his goofy smile. "Oh, Ron." she said and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. She breathed in deep and took in his soapy scent. That was one thing she loved about him. He never wore cologne or any of those weird potions. He simply smelled clean and she liked that.

Having overcome his initial surprise, Ron relaxed, wrapping his arms around Hermione in a protective embrace. He loved how she fit against him just right, almost as if she was meant to be with him. Bringing his head lower, he leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

"'Mione." he whispered just above her ear.

She smiled into his shoulder. Only he called her by that name and he alone. They remained in each other's arms for a few moments before pulling away. Hermione leaned back from him but kept her fingers laced behind his neck, giving him a shy smile. Suddenly, Ron had an idea.

"Hey, you think it's fair that Harry gets all the action?" he asked softly, a mischievous grin pulling at his lips.

Hermione caught on quickly and her smile grew wider. "No."

"Me neither." he replied and, leaning forward, brought his lips lightly upon hers, kissing her softly in the fire-lit Gryffindor common room.

* * *

A/N: Please do tell me what you think! It would mean a lot to me! I'd like to write more Ron/Hermione fics and it'd be easier if I knew what to improve on if anything. :D Cheers!

I'm pretty sure Harry's called Hermione 'Mione before but for storytelling purposes let's jus say that he hasn't. XP


End file.
